


Passing in the Corridor

by littleblackbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Flirting, H/D Erised 2019, Love/Hate, M/M, Pencil, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: Malfoy and Potter pass each other in the corridor every day. But like the tremendous dorks they are, they can’t seem to send subtle messages to each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Passing in the Corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorDrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDrarry/gifts).

> Sorry about the quality. My scanner refuses to work with the new version of my OS. However, I hope you still like the art. I wanted to make it kind of an open story for you since you seem to like these kinds of prompts. Happy Winter!

[](https://imgur.com/5WEB2mh) [](https://imgur.com/8PoEL6e) [](https://imgur.com/dTYASYu) [](https://imgur.com/YXDcBJx)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
